The Marriage Mission
by Roar-Of-The-Pancake-Dragon
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are in a simple relationship, everything stayed the same. But when everyone in the guild sends them on a very special mission, preparing everything for a wedding, they have no choice but to do it. Little do they know who is getting married.
1. A Marriage Mission?

**Summary:**

**Lucy and Natsu are in a simple relationship, everything stayed the same. But when everyone in the guild sends them on a very special mission, preparing everything for a wedding, they have no choice but to do it. Little do they know who is getting married. NaLu humor/romance story.**

**Hey! I'm back with my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy this. This is kind of a sequel to ****The Light Of The Summer**** but you don't have to read it to understand it. The reviews help me keep going! Thanks for them and all the support.**

The Marriage Mission

"Hey Lucy, I got a mission for you and Natsu! It's very important and you two are the only ones who can do it." Mirajane said to the two mages sitting at the bar.

"Another mission with you? I don't know." Lucy turned around to Natsu but had a smile on her face as she said it.

"Well, from my perspective, I think it went very well." Natsu smirked.

"And it was such a lovely party when you came back." Mira added.

"Of course it was for you, you won 1000 jewels!" Lucy snapped.

"Well, no one else can do this mission; you guys have to do it." Mira said and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"You haven't even told us what it is." Natsu replied and turned to shout at Gray.

"Hey Popsicle, how does it feel when Mira says that me and Lucy are the only ones who can complete this mission? Which means you wouldn't be able to."

"Are you taunting me Flame Brain?" Gray shouted back.

"Natsu! Can you stop being distracted? Mira is about to explain what the mission is about." Lucy shot at Natsu having a very furious look on his face.

"O—okay." He stammered. Lucy can be scarier than Erza sometimes

"Well, this is a wonderful mission that is very easy to complete. You have to help get ready for a wedding." Mira added with a huge smile on her face.

"Who's getting married?" Both Natsu and Lucy asked. Natsu had a confused and disbelieving look on his face while Lucy looked excited.

"I can't believe it! Is it someone we know?" she asked her excitement growing.

"Well, I don't know the details, but they say that everything needs to be planned. Even the wedding dress." Mira said.

"Why do I have to do this?" Natsu grumbled. Lucy now had a very confused look on her face.

"Well, how do you expect us to do that? We don't even know who the couple is." Lucy stated.

"Listen, I think you will be the best people to do this because the couple wants everything to be a surprise and all I know is that the bride is exactly the same size as Lucy and has similar interests. Natsu, you will help with setting up the venue and the preparations. You can also substitute the groom when needed."

"Well, who's getting married?" Lucy asked again, growing more insistent.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Mira said with a sad smile.

"Fine, we'll do it, right Natsu?" Lucy stated.

"Fine. But I don't see why it has to be me." Natsu grumbled.

"Would you rather have Gray do it? I can ask him. I'm sure he won't mind." Mira added with a smirk on her face.

"No! The ice princess will probably mess something up!" Natsu snapped and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on we have to do this so Gray won't get the satisfaction of seeing us fail." He ran out of the bar dragging Lucy after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What should we do first?" Lucy mumbled looking at the list she made.

"Let's do the venue!" Natsu declared.

"How about the forest? I'll just knock down some trees and that's it. A meadow!" he suggested.

"Okay." Lucy said but frowned. "But maybe there already is a meadow in it so let's look."

At that Natsu frowned. He was looking forward to destroying something and doing it for a good cause would have been great. But if Lucy suggested looking for one he would oblige.

"Okay. Come on!" he shouted and dragged her into the forest.

"Wait, we have to be careful!" she shouted to him.

"There could be falling trees or logs on the ground or -" she was cut off by Natsu.

"Stop worrying. Let's go have fun." He said back to her with a lopsided grin. She had no choice but to smile back.

"Okay. Let's look for a meadow."

They continued searching for a bit until they found a perfect meadow just great for a wedding venue.

"This is perfect, it's big and pretty and not hard to find." She said and continued walking around. There were trees surrounding it offering shade and sunlight at the same time. She walked over to a shady area and starting making measurements. All of a sudden she heard a creaking noise and a shadow appeared over her.

"Luce! Watch out!" Natsu lunged at her moved her right out of the spot the second a giant tree landed exactly where she was standing.

"Are you okay? He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. But my ankle hurts a little." She said and tried to get up.

"Ouch. Maybe a lot." She said as she fell back over but was caught by Natsu.

"You shouldn't try to walk on that. You might get hurt even more. I'll carry you." He said and lifted her up princess style. Lucy's face flushed red and she mumbled something but didn't resist.

"Come on, we still have a whole list of things to do." Natsu said and carried her out of the forest.

**And that's the end of the end of the beginning! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! It's the reviews and comments that motivate me to update so soon! Any comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed. Thanks! Also, there is a prequel to this, it's my other story ****The Light Of The Summer****. If you want you can read it, but it's not necessary. **


	2. Bundle of Flowers

**I'm back with chapter 2 of The Marriage Mission. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and/or add to follow and favorites list. Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mashima; therefore I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu opened the door of Lucy's apartment and walked into her bedroom, carrying the sleeping Lucy in his arms. He gently set her down on her bed. Somewhere along the journey home from the forest she fell asleep. He picked up her list and looked at all the things they needed to do to complete this mission. Maybe there was something he could help with.

Wedding Preparations

_Find wedding venue: done_

_Get the flowers_

_Prepare the food_

_Prepare the wedding cake_

_Set up the venue_

_Prepare the rings_

_Find a groom tux_

_Find a wedding dress_

Natsu noticed that the list was pretty big. He spotted Prepare the Food part. That would be interesting and fun. When eating is involved, anything can be fun. And if they do the list in order, all that was in between Natsu and the food was flowers. He urgently wanted to wake Lucy up put she slept so peacefully, he didn't want to disturb her. He sighed and looked around for something to do.

* * *

Lucy stirred herself awake and glanced at Natsu asleep on her bed next to her holding a book. It must be Romeo and Juliet, the book she was reading at the moment in her spare time. She read it many times before but liked it a lot and read it often. _I wonder how much of it he read, if he read any of it at all _she thought with an amused look on his face. He looked confused even though he was asleep but a bit relaxed too.

"Natsu, wake up." She said and gently gave him a push.

"What? Oh Luce, you're awake!" he said noticing her. "I was just reading this." He said with a slight blush on his face.

"But it was very weird. Almost as weird as you Luce. The guy thought the girl was dead and killed himself and then she wasn't so she kills herself too. Why?" he said sounding like a little kid wanting an explanation about Santa.

Lucy sighed. Of course Natsu wouldn't understand about true love.

"We still have a whole list of stuff to do for the wedding. Come on lets get going." She said and started to get out of bed.

"Is your ankle feeling better?" Natsu asked and watched as she stood.

"Yes, I think so. Let's go." She stated and grabbed her list of things to do.

"Okay get flowers. That should be easy. Let's go to the flower shop." Lucy said and started heading out of her room, Natsu following.

* * *

Getting to the flower shop, Lucy and Natsu walked up to the old lady by the counter.

"We would like some flowers good for a wedding." Lucy declared while Natsu just stood staring at a nearby food market with a sad look on his face. _Why couldn't we go there instead?_ He thought.

"Natsu focus!" Lucy was shouting at me while in her arms were about 150 bouquets of lilies.

"Is that enough?" Natsu asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Now that I think about it, probably not." She said looking worried.

"Luce, it was a joke. This will be enough for like 100 weddings." Natsu said with a lopsided grin. Then he noticed a bouquet different from all the rest. Instead of white lilies, these were a pale lavender and seemed to glow. Lucy noticed him looking at it and laughed.

"These are for the bride. I think she should have something a little different and more special." She replied.

"Okay are we done with the flowers?" Natsu asked eyeing the bouquets as he took half of them from Lucy.

"Yes, now let's drop them off and go get the food ready." She said and started to head to her apartment.

"Okay. Finally the most important part!" he said looking excited.

"I think the dress is the most important, but getting food does sound good." Lucy agreed.

Wedding Preparations

_Find wedding venue: done_

_Get the flowers: done_

_Prepare the food_

_Prepare the wedding cake_

_Set up the venue_

_Prepare the rings_

_Find a groom tux_

_Find a wedding dress_

Both mages started heading back to the apartment to drop off the flowers and didn't even notice a grinning group of people behind them including Erza, Gray and Mirajane as they left.

"I have to be the first to taste the cake." Erza mumbled as Mira held back a giggle.

"Just watch as Natsu will set the venue on fire on the day of the wedding. He always ruins everything." added Gray.

"Especially since it's in a forest." pitched in Gajeel.

" I think it will go fine. Look at them. Especially since after the dragon mission, they are always together." Levi added joining the discussion.

Erza frowned at the memories of the party while Mirajane giggled.

"Such a good cake wasted. Why did I have to throw it at them?" she mumbled and looked at Mira who was looking at the couple.

"I wonder if they will realize who is getting married." Mira added ignoring Erza who was still scowling at her.

"Probably not. They are both so dense." Gray replied.

The group giggle and watched the couple disappear carrying the bundle of flowers.

**And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and the characters weren't too OOC. Thanks so much for all the reviews! **


	3. WHO?

**Hello guys! I am back with chapter 3 of The Marriage Mission. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am not Mashima. **

"Natsu, who do you think is getting married? Do you think it is someone from our guild?" Lucy asked when they arrived at her apartment to drop off the flowers.

"Maybe, it's possible." He replied not really paying attention but thinking about something else.

"Well, we still have to do so much but we'll find out in a little bit right?" she asked, her mood lifting.

"Of course we will. We planned the wedding after all." Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said as she saw the sun beginning to set.

"Bye Luce."

Lucy went in and sighed. The aroma of all the flowers filled the whole apartment making her dizzy.

"Why couldn't we have put the flowers in Natsu's house?" she grumbled unhappily.

"But then again, I don't think they would last until morning there." She remembered and giggled.

Closing the door, she went to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Of course though, when she walked out of the shower, Natsu was fast asleep on her bed.

"I thought I would see him tomorrow not tonight." She sighed but didn't push him out of the bed.

"Might as well let him sleep though." She got in bed and moved to the edge, far from Natsu.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and the sun peeking in her room. She decided not to get up yet and just snuggled closer to her pillow. For some reason it wasn't soft and fluffy like usual. She punched it in hopes of making it softer.

"Ow Luce. Why'd you do that." The pillow said back in a voice that sounded strangely like Natsu.

_Wait, this isn't a pillow. Pillows can't speak and my pillow was soft. This is …_

"Natsu!" She screamed and tried to push him away but couldn't. Then she noticed how he had his arm around her waist and was hugging her to him.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she screamed at him.

"I thought that was Gray, the stripper boy." He mumbled at her remark still not moving his arm. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Plus today we have to prepare the food for the wedding anyway. So that works out." He started to get up out of bed but forgot he was holding Lucy, causing both of them to topple over on the floor.

They were in a very weird position now. Lucy was on the bottom and had both of her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck in an attempt to not get hurt when they fell. Natsu was on her both of his arms around her waist. And of course at that minute both Erza and Gray walk into the room.

The expressions on their faces were mixed of horror and amusement.

"Wow Natsu, I never thought Lucy would go for someone like you." Smirked Gray.

"It isn't what it looks like." Lucy desperately said while trying to pull herself away from Natsu.

"Is that an insult Ice Princess?" growled Natsu. "I'm sure she definitely would not go for someone like you."

"Are you sure about that Dragon Freak?"

"Damn sure Frosty."

"Shut up all of you!" Erza shouted and turned to face the two boys who were getting ready to fight.

"What were you guys doing in that position though?" she asked turning to face Lucy.

Both Lucy and Natsu groaned. _Not Erza too._

"When I realized he was in my room, I pushed him, causing him to topple over and he grabbed hold of me bringing me down with him." Lucy explained, making up a story. Erza eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything else.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Natsu asked frowning at Gray.

"We were going to ask if you guys needed any help with your mission." Erza said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I bet you just heard we were doing the food today and thought you could have some too. Well that answer is NO!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Calm down!" Erza shouted at them. She looked at Lucy and then looked at the ground.

"Actually we did hear that you were taking care of the food and the cake today. And you know how much I like cakes. So I wanted to come to make sure that I could be satisfied with the cake when the wedding occurs." She looked guiltily at Lucy.

_So if Erza is going to be at the wedding, so will the rest of the guild probably. That means that someone from our guild is getting married!_ She thought happily.

"Fine you can come pick out the cake with us." Lucy said cheerfully. Erza's face lit up and grinned.

"But if you tell us who is getting married. You obviously know." Lucy added causing Erza's face to look guilty and sad again. Lucy smiled evilly.

"B—but." Erza tried to argue.

"No buts. Tell us."

**And that's it for this chapter! I am so evil for ending it on a cliff hanger. What do you think happens? Will Erza reveal the couple? Stay tuned for chapter 4 to find out. Also, I would love it if this story would get more reviews than my last one so please review if you liked it. Also the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Thanks!**


	4. A Cake Of Stone: Ouch

**I'm back! With another chapter. Sorry this one is very short but exciting! I hope you enjoy it and remember to review if you like it. Thanks to everyone who did review! It made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :( :( :( *cry***

"Gray and Juvia." Erza blurted out. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Gray who was frozen in a position to punch Natsu.

"Seriously?" Lucy mumbled. She started to get a smile on her face. Natsu just looked in shock at Gray who had his mouth open and seemed to be frozen in his position.

"I'm so happy for you guys; you're such a perfect couple!" Lucy squealed joyfully. Natsu just stood there dumbfounded and mumbled something how it's unbelievable that someone would go for Gray.

Gray turned to look at Erza who once actually looked scared. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed to him while his eyes shot daggers at her.

"Well, now I can see how to plan the wedding! Juvia and I will go pick out the dress, Natsu and Gray can pick out the tux, and everyone can go pick out the food. We already decided that the wedding will be in the meadow, is that alright? The flowers are so pretty too, I think you saw them in the living room." Lucy started blabbering on about the wedding.

"Wait Lucy, I think you're forgetting that the wedding has to be kept secret and you still have to do everything." Erza blurted out, trying not to get Juvia and Gray involved. The smile on Lucy's face disappeared.

"But we won't tell anyone, right Natsu?" she pouted. She turned to look at Natsu but he was busy concentrating on something in his head.

"Lucy, Juvia wants you to pick out the dress for her, she wants to be surprised." Gray added trying to help Erza.

"And everything else has to be a surprise too. For everyone." Stated Erza firmly.

"Okay." Lucy looked hurt.

"But we're coming with you to pick out the food and the cake." Erza added before they were shooed out of the apartment.

"That'll be great!" Lucy replied still looking sad.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray walked to the guild. They talked to Mirajane and she gladly agreed to prepare the food for the wedding.

"But not the cake!" Mira replied firmly but cheerfully. "I would not want to ruin it."

Everyone looked shocked that Mira would ruin any kind of food but decided to let it go. After saying goodbye to everyone Team Natsu started walking to the bakery in town.

"I think it should be marble cake." Lucy said cheerfully, brainstorming ideas.

"Ouch. A cake made out of marble. That would hurt to eat wouldn't it?" Gray replied while wincing at the thought of it.

"No silly, I meant it is a type of cake." Lucy clarified while giggling.

"I think it should be strawberry cake." Erza joined in the conversation.

Natsu didn't say a word, still thinking about Gray and Juvia getting married. _I can't believe anyone would want to marry him. He is such a jerk. I can't let him beat me in getting married first. _Then his face lit up as an idea came to him.

"Luce, let's get married." He stated suddenly and cheerfully.

Everyone halted and looked at him in shock. Erza gasped and looked pale. Gray looked surprised. And Lucy, had fainted.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I ended with another cliff hanger because I'm just so evil! :) Of course, leave it to Natsu to be competitive about something like that AND then have such an idea and casually suggest it. Now that everyone's plan backfired, what will happen? How will Lucy reply to the idea? I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	5. Fainting, Happy, and the truth revealed!

**Sorry so much that it has been such a long time since I last updated. Things have been so hectic in reality that I might not get to update again until next week but I really will try. Thanks for the reviews! Minor bad language in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Everyone gasped and turned around to look at Lucy who was laying on the ground her face looking pale and fragile.

"Now look what you did, Flame Freak. You caused Lucy to faint because of your stupid idea." Gray snarled at Natsu. A look of shock appeared on Natsu's face as he crouched down to examine Lucy.

"I guess she really doesn't want to marry you." Gray continued.

Everyone started wondering what to do with Lucy ignoring Natsu completely. Nobody noticed the look of hurt that appeared on his face. _Why do they think that it's a bad idea? Doesn't being married mean protecting them and don't I always save Lucy already? And why did Lucy faint? Does she want to get married? To me? Is it my fault she fainted? Why did Erza and Gray act that way? Would I be a bad husband? _Thoughts flooded his mind and he thought about what to do when Lucy woke up. _How would I be able to face her?_

"I-have to go." He mumbled and rushed to his house leaving Erza and Gray staring at him in disbelief that he would suggest something like that and then leave when Lucy had fainted.

"That idiot." Erza said, now fully recovered. "Everything was working out so well and then he ruined it."

"Why did you say that me and Juvia are getting married? Now you filled their minds with stupid ideas. Imagine if Juvia hears about this." Gray replied and shuddered.

"It was the only thing I could say without ruining everything." Erza responded.

"Well, it turns out that it ruined everything anyway." Gray sighed.

* * *

Natsu panted finally arriving at his house. His face was full of guilt and sadness as he recalled what just happened. _Stupid me. Why did I suggest that? Of course she wouldn't want to marry me._

Happy saw the worried expression on Natsu's face.

"Is everything alright Natsu?" he asked knowing that something was wrong. Natsu looked up at Happy.

"Do you think I would be a good husband?" He asked still looking sad.

Happy stared at him in shock. Why would Natsu want to get married? And why would be he thinking about this anyway? He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"W—we—well…" Happy stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

Natsu mistook this the wrong way and sighed.

"I knew it. I would be a bad husband. No wonder Lucy would not want to marry me." He stated sadly.

"No, I think you would be a good—wait did you say Lucy? You proposed to Lucy?" Happy sputtered as he choked on his fish.

"Yes."

"What did she say?" Happy asked getting excited.

"She fainted."

"And is she awake now?"

"I don't know. I left before she woke up. Erza and Gray are with her and they're mad at me."

"OF COURSE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!" Happy exploded. Natsu just sat down and sighed again.

"GO BACK AND APOLOGIZE!" Happy yelled at him.

"Okay, and what do I say? I'm sorry that I proposed to you?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And you better hope she forgives you."

Natsu turned around and ignored Happy but went back outside and started heading back to Gray, Erza, and Lucy.

* * *

Lucy woke up to see Erza's and Gray's faces staring at her.

"Where's Natsu? And did he really propose to me?" she asked.

"That asshole ran off once you fainted." Gray stated. He looked at Erza and she sighed.

"Lucy, we have something to tell you. The mission that you and Natsu were on; it wasn't Juvia and Gray who were getting married. It was supposed to be you and Natsu."

Lucy took one look at Gray and Erza and fainted once again.

**And that's the end of chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and I am really sorry I couldn't update sooner. I will try! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


	6. The Mission continues?

**Here is another chapter guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and stuff. I really hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks for all the support! I really enjoy writing my stories and I hope you enjoy reading them even more! **

**Disclaimers are applied. Thanks!**

Natsu arrived just in time to see Lucy pass out again.

"What did you do? Why is Lucy passed out again?" he snapped at them. Erza looked down and Gray mumbled something about telling the truth.

"What do you mean telling the truth? You told us lies?" he roared.

"Well we kind of just stretched the truth a little. You said you wanted to marry Lucy right? Well, that was the original plan. Instead of Gray and Juvia getting married it was supposed to be you and Lucy." mumbled Erza.

"WHAT?" Natsu exploded. "You mean you and Juvia are not getting married?" he turned around to Gray.

"No." Gray answered and glanced around the street hoping there was no Juvia about to run up and protest.

"So the flowers, the meadow, and the food is all going to be for our wedding?" Natsu asked and gestured to a sleeping Lucy.

"That was the plan."

"Awesome! That means I must get the largest piece of cake since I'm the groom." He face lit up with a grin. Gray burst out laughing while Erza looked concerned.

"Natsu you know that's not the point of a wedding." She scolded.

"Oh, and also now I can sleep in Lucy's bed without getting kicked out in the morning. It would be nice to wake normally and not be punched in the face. And her bed is sooooo comfy." He continued rambling on to himself.

Gray chocked and looked at Natsu.

"You sleep in Lucy's bed." He asked.

"Yep. It's the best!" Natsu replied his smile widening. At that moment Lucy chose to wake up. She opened her mouth to ask if what they said was true but noticed a very happy Natsu and a shocked Gray staring at her very weirdly.

"Did you sleep with Natsu?" Gray probed her.

"W—what? No!" she glared at Natsu.

"Luce, I do sleep in your bed all the time." Natsu frowned. "And you always kick me out."

Erza watched the whole thing as Gray, Natsu, and Lucy started arguing.

"Enough! We still have to finish planning the wedding." She shouted at them. All of them stared at her in shock.

"You don't mean they still are…." Gray asked and gestured to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was opening her mouth and trying to say something to protest but nothing came out. Natsu looked very happy and excited.

"Come on Luce!" he suddenly lifted her up bridal style and started carrying her toward the cake shop.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Put me down." She cried.

"I can't. This is for practice. For when we're married." He smirked.

"I never agreed!" she snapped.

"Luce, you're the only one who didn't agree. Everyone else is for it, even me. So why not?"

Lucy sighed but quit protesting. They walked into the bakery, Erza and Gray following and holding back laughter. Well, Natsu walked while holding Lucy.

"What can I do for you?" the short and chubby cake shop owner asked while examining his customers. Lucy was bright red and avoiding looking at anyone while Natsu seemed ecstatic. Gray was smirking and watching as Lucy struggled and complained to be put down. Erza was in wonderland as she stared at the rows of cakes with amazement and a hungry look oblivious to anything else.

"We would like a cake for our wedding." Natsu said and grinned.

"Our wedding? I told you! I am not marrying you!" Lucy screamed and turned a darker shade of red.

"Erza, what flavor do you think we should get?" Natsu ignored her and examined the cakes.

"Strawberry, of course!" she frowned at Natsu evilness radiating of her face. "What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing! Of course it will be strawberry." Natsu saw the evil expression on her face.

Erza relaxed and then smiled. "I expect a 10 layer strawberry cake that I will pick up the cake tomorrow evening." She said to the cake shop owner.

"Oh and Lucy? I forgot to tell you that the wedding venue is all going to be set up. The rest of the guild will do that. Natsu, you will wear Gray's tux because you obviously don't own one yourself. [She shot an evil look at Gray who was about to protest.] Now all that's left is the rings and the wedding dress." Erza added.

Wedding Preparations

_Find wedding venue (done)_

_Get the flowers (done)_

_Prepare the food (done)_

_Prepare the wedding cake (done)_

_Set up the venue (done)_

_Find a groom tux (done)_

_Prepare the rings_

_Find a wedding dress_

"When is the wedding?" Lucy grumbled.

"You mean I forgot to tell you? It's the day after tomorrow! Don't worry though! Tomorrow Mira, Juvia, Levy and all the girls will go with you to help pick out the dress; of course, Natsu won't be able to see it before the wedding. All we have left to do today is get the rings." Erza turned away from the cakes to face Lucy.

"Natsu, can you put me down already?" Lucy snapped. Sighing, Natsu set her down and she turned to Erza.

"I don't want to get married." She whined.

"Sorry Lucy, but you have no choice anymore. It would be such a disappointment for everyone if you canceled the wedding." Gray replied. Lucy frowned and turned to Erza for her to confirm it. Slowly, Erza nodded her head.

"So Luce, how do you like the last name Dragneel?" Natsu said, breaking to sad atmosphere as Gray and Erza started to laugh. Lucy pouted and refused to look at him.

_Hey, think positively. Lucy Dragneel is a good name for an author_. A voice in her head said. Sadly, she had to agree.

**And that's the end of another chapter! Don't worry though! The story will continue slowly, but steadily! I hope to update quickly but a lot of things are going on so I am not sure when the next update will be! Not over a week though, so don't worry!**


	7. Their First Argument as a couple

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. I really enjoyed writing it so enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! And all the favorites and follows! I appreciate it!**

**Standard disclaimers are applied!**

"Okay. Let's go pick out the rings." Erza said recovering from all the laughter.

"You do have the money to buy them right Natsu?" Gray asked his face turning serious. Natsu's face paled and he didn't answer. Lucy sighed and pulled out her own wallet.

"It's already obvious who will keep track of the money in this relationship." Erza snickered.

"I'll pay for the rings, Natsu. But you're paying for the divorce." She said. Natsu's face returned to normal but then paled again as he heard the last sentence Lucy said.

"W—what divorce?" he asked.

"Well, you can't expect me to be married to you for long, can you?" Lucy replied impatiently. Everyone glared at her with looks of protest. She opened her mouth to ask why they were looking at her like that but was cut off as Natsu leaned in and kissed her.

"See, I can be a husband." He replied after pulling away his face a little pink. Lucy was bright red and refusing to look at anyone. Erza and Gray stared at Natsu open mouthed in shock. Natsu stared back at them.

"Isn't that what husbands do?" he said looking confused as everyone refused to say anything.

"So Luce, do we really have to get a divorce?" Everyone turned to look at Lucy to see what her reply would be.

Lucy stood there in shock, her face still bright red and not answering.

"No one is getting a divorce. That matter is closed. Now we will go get the rings." Erza answered for her. Erza turned to Lucy and glared at her waiting to see if she would object. Her eyes were shooting daggers. Weakly, Lucy shook her head.

"No one is getting a divorce." She faintly repeated. Erza returned to her normal state and continued on rambling on how good the cake at their wedding would be.

* * *

The team arrived at the jewelry store. They managed to find nice and affordable rings that Lucy paid for. Natsu insisted on getting some with dragons made up of rubies but the look that Lucy shot him made him shut up.

"Rings are done." Grumbled Lucy crossing it off her list that she made when they first heard about the mission.

Wedding Preparations

_Find wedding venue (done)_

_Get the flowers (done)_

_Prepare the food (done)_

_Prepare the wedding cake (done)_

_Set up the venue (done)_

_Find a groom tux (done)_

_Prepare the rings (done)_

_Find a wedding dress_

"Now all that's left is the dress." Erza added. "And we'll do that tomorrow. All the girls and I will come get you in the morning. This will be fun."

"Well, we have to go now so see you later!" Gray added and he and Erza walked off toward the guild.

"Come on Luce, let's go home." Natsu said grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Natsu walked through the doors and fell down onto the couch. "What's for dinner Luce?"

"Natsu, leave me alone and just go home already." Lucy grumbled.

"Luce, when we are married, do you want to live at my place or yours. Personally, I prefer yours."

"Natsu! Go home!"

"Okay, your place it is."

"NO! You will not live here!"

"So you prefer us to live in my place?" Natsu said and raised an eyebrow. Lucy scowled at Natsu.

"You know Luce, this is our first fight as a couple."

"We are not a couple!"

"Then why are we getting married?"

"Because everyone but me insists on it and they will kill me if I refuse."

"What's for dinner?"

"Natsu Dragneel, stop annoying me and go home already and make your own dinner!"

"Talking about last names; I like the sound of Lucy Dragneel." He smirked.

Lucy turned bright red but managed to punch Natsu.

"Ouch Lucy! All I said was my opinion. But you obviously like the sound of Lucy Dragneel too." He rubbed his arm where Lucy hit him.

"No I don't."

"I can tell you do."

"Shut up Natsu."

"Don't be like that Luce. Anyway what's for dinner?"

"I hope its fish!" Happy said flying in through the window.

Poor Lucy groaned and went in to the kitchen getting ready to cook something for her, Happy, and Natsu.

"You know Happy. I think we will be an amazing family." Natsu leaned back into the couch and relaxed.

"Aye."

**That's the end of another chapter of The Marriage Mission. Sorry that it is a little short but I will make it up. I really enjoyed writing the fighting scene of Natsu and Lucy! I absolutely love NaLu! They are my favorite couple! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will probably be up in about 2-3 days. **


	8. As Usual

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of The Marriage Mission. This one was a little hard to write but I hope it turned out as good as the others. I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail, in fact yesterday when I went to bed; I checked the other side of my bed, thinking that maybe Natsu is there. LOL. I am such a weird person sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Dinner's ready!" Lucy shouted and then flinched. She sounded like they really were a family and married. _There is absolutely no way I can marry Natsu! He's my best friend! How I can I do that! Oh well. I have no choice. I just hope nothing will change between him and me. It would be very awkward that I am his best friend, partner, namaka, and wife. _Her mind wandered around. _But he kissed me. It was so warm and—wait, Lucy why are you thinking this? Why are you thinking about Natsu in the first place? _She sighed and grabbed some plates and Natsu and Happy bolted to the kitchen. Lately, she was thinking about Natsu A LOT. Even before they found out that they were the ones who were getting married.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said and sat down grabbing the plate of food that Lucy prepared for him. Happy grabbed his own fish that Lucy got for him and sat down too, munching happily. He couldn't help but think that they looked like a real family now; all sitting down and eating dinner together.

_They really do like each other. Even love, but they both don't realize it. Who knew though that the two densest people in Fairy Tail are going to end up being the second couple married? _Happy thought to himself as he watched his namaka eat.

They all ate in silence. Once Natsu tried to say something but the extremely malicious look that Lucy sent him shut him up.

"Natsu, you should go home now." Lucy said not looking at him after dinner was over. Of course, she knew that she was being too hard on her teammate but the previous events have left her in a bad mood. It wasn't the fact of marrying Natsu that troubled her most; it was that everyone but her agreed to it. _Maybe I should just agree with it too._ Her mind said.

Natsu looked at Lucy, ready to protest but decided to drop it. He realized that if he would be put in her situation that he would not be a good mood too. _But does Lucy really not want to marry me that much? Sure, I can be loud and obnoxious but I'm a good person. _

"G'night Luce." He sighed and exited her apartment, heading toward his own place. Happy flew out with him a pouty look on his face.

"Good night Natsu." Her voice was calm and peaceful. It made him smile. She really was going to be an amazing bride.

Lucy went into her room and dressed into her pj's that consisted of just an oversized shirt and some shorts. She slipped into bed but double checked to make sure Natsu hadn't sneaked into her bed again after she told him to go home. He didn't. _It's almost unusual. Not right. Like something is missing. I'm so used to him always being here. _She thought to herself.

* * *

Lucy woke up and opened her eyes to see…..Natsu. As usual, He had snuck in her bed and as usual, they ended up in a weird position. And as usual at that moment Erza and Gray burst into her room.

"Well, it seems you two are adjusting well to being a couple." Erza smirked.

"Already? Before the wedding?" Gray looked at them and taunted.

"It's not like that." Lucy squeaked and bolted out of bed, as usual. Natsu just remained there looking over the scene that was unfolding before him. Lucy was slapping Gray. Erza was in shock that it wasn't the usual Natsu and Gray fighting but Lucy and Gray.

"Stop it!" Erza shouted, just like she did usually.

And at that moment Natsu chose to make a weird remark, at the most inappropriate time ("Lucy, I really enjoy sleeping with you!) As usual.

And at that moment Happy flew in through the window and saw Lucy trying to strangle Gray. He of course, mistook it. "Wow Lucy, how dare you cheat on Natsu!"

And it was utter chaos in Lucy's apartment as Lucy was trying to strangle both Gray and Happy, Erza beating up Natsu for his "inappropriate doings", and Plue sitting there and watching all of them.

But it wasn't a big deal. After all this was Usual.

**That's the end. I really liked the result of this chapter, even though it was really hard to write the beginning. Anyway, I have the next two chapters all planned out in my head but I don't have the time to write a lot. So, it may be a while for the next one (no more than a week though. Because I'm not cruel.) I hope you enjoyed and please review! I think I have close to 50! I didn't expect this much, I really didn't. Kyaaa! I'm so happy!**


	9. Which Dress?

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews and all the support and encouragement. It made me feel so good! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Make sure you read the bottom author's note at the bottom, it's really important! Thanks to everyone!**

**Standard disclaimers applied.**

After the chaos has cleared (and all of the team were panting heavily and leaning against items for support) Erza whisked Lucy away to go meet all the others so they could go pick out a wedding dress. Gray was left with Natsu given the orders to make sure that Natsu stays away from Lucy at all costs. And to make sure that he is ready for the wedding tomorrow.

{Flashback}

"I will kill you slowly and painfully if you fail to make sure that Natsu is not anywhere near Lucy. I don't care how you do it just make sure he is there at the wedding venue at 12 noon tomorrow."

Gray gulped and faced Natsu who was glaring at Erza demanding why she asked that Stripper Boy was going to keep him away from his Luce.

"O—Okay."

{End of Flashback}

"Natsu, I am going back to the guild. I should not have to babysit you like a child. Just stay away from Lucy and everything would be good for both of us."

"LUCY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? COME BACK!" Natsu paid no attention to Gray and was crying out.

"Idiot. She has to pick out a wedding dress if she is going to marry you."

"But why I couldn't come with her?"

"The groom is not supposed to see the dress until the wedding."

"That's stupid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hope they don't destroy my apartment." Lucy gulped as she remembered she left them alone in HER apartment.

"I would kill them." Erza replied.

"If Lucy doesn't kill them first." Mirajane pointed out and giggled.

"Or they don't kill each other." Wendy added. Even though she was young, she saw enough fights between them to know it was possible.

"Good point." Lucy sighed.

"Juvia is so glad you are marrying Natsu and not my Gray-sama. You are no longer Juvia's love rival."

"That's good to hear."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of minutes later, all of the girls were filing into the small wedding dress shop proclaiming that they need to buy a wedding dress.

Mirajane was pushing Lucy into a dressing room with an armful of dresses that she will try on.

"Try on these dresses and we'll pick one that looks best on you!" she explained. Lucy sighed and walked into the dressing room following the orders.

And so Lucy tried on what seemed as hundreds of dresses. Some of them were discarded immediately, by her or any of the others. Soon they were down to only 3 dresses. All of them were different but all were pretty in their own way. So now, Lucy and the girls stood there examining those three dresses trying to see which one they would end up buying.

The first was a pale ivory tone dress which was long and flowing. Shimmering down slowly, the train of the dress was long and gentle. It was strapless and simple but elegant and unique in its own way. A veil they found matched perfectly to its simply elegant style.

The second dress was a princess style ball-gown. Its flowing fabric glistened gently and created the effect that the dress was slightly light pink, even though it was white. All that was missing was the glass slippers. But they couldn't be that hard to find, could they?

The third dress was a mermaid style that was white with some pink accents. The bottom of the dress was lined with a soft pink rose color and it had a sash around the waist that matched. There was a necklace that they found that matched perfectly with this dress too.

All of them were perfect in their own way. But which one would be perfect to Lucy? Which one will the girls buy?

**It's up to you to choose! Review with the dress that you want Lucy to wear! The one with the most votes wins! I tried to describe them all as best as I could, how I imagined them in my head. The contest ends in 3 days. Then the story will continue. This is a very short chapter but the next one will be longer! **


	10. The Dress Is Chosen

**I'm happy to announce that even though I personally like all the dresses, the first one won! It was a close call with all the dresses though! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be the wedding already! Sorry with the LONG WAIT! I couldn't get my to work at all! It wouldn't let me log in! Don't worry the next chapter will arrive shortly though!**

**Standard disclaimers applied!**

"Lucy, which dress do you like best?" Levy asked. Everyone waited for Lucy's reply as she examined them all.

"Well, they all are pretty but I think the first one is the best for me."

All the girls nodded their heads.

"The second is a pretty dress but I personally prefer the wedding dress to be white." Mira agreed.

"And I think I wore too many princess dresses in my life already!" Lucy pointed out and giggled.

"The third one does really look cute though." Wendy looked at the mermaid style dress.

"It is pretty but I don't like the sash and it doesn't really fit my style." Lucy said.

"The first one it is!" Erza said.

"We'll all help you pay for it and split the cost." Lisanna spoke up.

"No! You already did so much for me and after all it is my dress."

"Nonsense!" The girls argued about paying the dress. At the end, they all ended up paying a small portion of the price for the dress and the veil, which came to a total of 80,000 jewels.

All the steps for the Marriage Mission were finally done.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone at the guild were groaning and clutching their ears as Natsu complained and shouted how unfair it was to the groom of the wedding.

"Natsu, marrying Lucy, is causing you to become all different and weird." Someone pointed out.

"You're acting unmanly."

"Fireplace has always been weird but this is too much. He doesn't even want to fight!"

"Nothing has been destroyed!"

"Natsu has been brainwashed."

"Maybe we shouldn't have all agreed to Mira's idea to get them together."

"He isn't Natsu anymore."

"I doubt he even knows why they are getting married."

"Marrying someone you don't love is unmanly!" As soon as Elfman said that he was punched by someone and went flying across the guild smashing into a wall.

"Do you really think I don't love Lucy?" Natsu shouted and glared at them his eyes frightening and serious.

"Natsu, are you sure you even know what love is?" Droy asked cautiously. And a couple of seconds later, he too went flying across the room.

A couple of people who dared to laugh, managed to get themselves set on fire and soon everyone was staring at Natsu who didn't say a word.

He turned around and walked out of the guild to Lucy's apartment. Everyone looked around and noticed how the place was deadly silent.

"Hothead went and done it again." Gray spoke up. "And who knew he could get so defensive on such a stupid topic."

"Maybe he really does love her." Some people whispered.

"Maybe." But they saw the pain in his eyes when they said what they did before. And they realized, that their Natsu, the dense idiot, had really fallen for the celestial mage.

_If only they knew that I loved her since the day I saw her._

OOOOOOOOOOO

The girls were all at Fairy Hills admiring Lucy as she spun around in her new wedding dress, modeling it for all of them.

"Lu-chan, you look so beautiful." Levy ran up and hugged her.

"You do too Levy. And so do the rest of you."

All the girls were wearing pink bridesmaid gowns that they were going to wear for the wedding. They were all the same color but varied in style a little.

"You seem quite relaxed now, despite the fact that you are marrying Natsu, are you starting to fall for him?" teased Mirajane.

"N—no! Of course not!"

The girls giggled. Both Natsu and Lucy can really be dense sometimes.

"Just admit it Lucy."Levy teased her.

"No! I don't love Natsu!" Lucy threw a pillow at Levy turning bright red.

"Pillow Fight!" Someone shouted.

"All of you are going down!" Erza shouted grabbing a bunch of pillows.

"It might be a good idea to take off the dresses guys." Wendy said quietly watching the scene that was turning into chaos. Too late!

**And that's the end! In the next chapter the wedding will start! It will last two chapters because I have an idea that I really want to do! I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. **


	11. A Fairy Tail Wedding

**Here is the next chapter in "The Marriage Mission". I hope you enjoy this one, I like writing it! Thank you for all the reviews on this story! I never thought I would get over 15! And now I am close to being to 100! It makes me so happy! Anyway, without further ado…. **

**Standard disclaimers apply**

…**..The story begins!**

"_Lucy, wake up! It's time for your wedding!"_

"_Huh?" Lucy stirred awake and glanced at the all the girls. _

"_Hurry, we have to get you ready!"_

_The girls rushed and pushed Lucy into the bathroom. _

"_Don't take too long in the shower! We still have to dry your hair and prepare everything else!"_

_=O=O=O=O=O=_

_When Lucy was done with her shower, she noticed all the other girls were already dressed and prepared for her wedding. _

_Ten minutes later, Lucy could not even recognize herself. Her hair was left natural in her normal golden locks but her bangs were clipped back with a pink hairpin. Her dress was stunning! It shimmered when she walked. On her feet were matching shoes that were glittery and elegant but not too overdone. The veil came down to her waist and was soft and gentle. _

_Levy shoved a bouquet of pink roses in her hands and they started heading out to the meadow. _

_=O=O=O=O=O=_

_The wedding was everything Lucy hoped it would be. She floated down the aisle and saw Natsu. He had put on Gray's tux but refused to remove his scarf. It looked funny and adorable at the same time. _

_The vows were long and boring and Lucy wasn't really listening to them._

"_You may now kiss your bride." The words made her snap back to reality._

_She closed her eyes as Natsu leaned in to her. Just as their lips were about to touch…._

"Lucy, wake up! It's time for your wedding!"

Lucy stirred from her dream.

"Hurry, we have to get you ready!"

_This was turning out exactly like the dream. _

They all rushed her into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long in the shower! We still have to dry your hair and prepare everything else!" Lucy mouthed the words as Levy called them out.

And so, the next fifteen minutes went by exactly like the dream. And she was not able to recognize herself. Levy shoved a handful of roses into her hands. They headed out to the meadow.

Lucy relaxed. Maybe everything would turn out as perfect as it did in the dream. They arrived at the meadow but Lucy stood behind some trees concealed before it was time to come out.

The bridesmaid girls floated out and started heading to up the pathway to take their place. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment just admiring the birds chirping and the soft and peaceful music. This was a dream moment, she felt as if she was part of a fairy tale.

"What the hell! I thought I was marrying Lucy! Not all of YOU! Where is Lucy!" Natsu shouted breaking the peaceful silence.

Of course it couldn't be a fairy tale wedding; it would have to be a Fairy Tail wedding. Lucy smiled as she emerged from the trees and heading up toward Natsu. A smile lit up on his face and it matched hers completely. It would be a Fairy Tail wedding, and she was perfectly fine with that.

**Sorry that it was a short chapter! So did you like the wedding so far? Any thoughts? Comments? Thanks for all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just read! **


	12. They Won Mission: Succeeded!

**Hello, this is the second part of the wedding and also the last chapter, not counting the epilogue, that will come out in a bit! I am already in the 90's of reviews and it will be really great if I get to 100! Please review on how you liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimers applied.**

The wedding went quickly after that. Everyone was yelling at Natsu that he ruined the wedding and that they were just the bridesmaids. When it was time for Lucy and Natsu to kiss, Gray accidentally made all the ground covered with ice so everyone slipped and fell.

"You ruined my wedding, you idiot!"

"It was already ruined by you, Flame Freak." That comment caused Natsu to throw a giant fireball at Gray who ducked and avoided it.

And of course, it hit the cake instead.

"Natsu, how dare you! I was going to eat that!" Erza shouted requiping into her armor.

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Lucy was sitting down on an overturned table and watching the chaos that was happening around her.

"Congratulations, Lucy Dragneel!" Levy teased coming over to sit by her.

"Wrong, he never got to kiss me, so really we're not married yet." She glanced at him as he took at threw a piece of flaming cake at Gray.

"This is such a manly wedding!"

"Natsu, Gray, I am going to kill both of you!"

"Natsu, you forgot about your wedding!" Makarov shouted and dodged a flying chair.

"Oh, right! Lucy, lets finish getting married!" Natsu shouted and ran over to where Lucy was sitting.

"Quite down! The wedding is continuing!" Erza shouted. Everyone fell silent.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Makarov said for the final time today.

Lucy and Natsu both leaned in. They actually got to kiss this time, but were interrupted again, this time by a flying bouquet of roses that hit Natsu straight in the back of his head. He turned around and glared at the crowd. Everyone stared at horror.

"Who threw that!" Lucy shouted turning scarier than Erza herself.

"That was supposed to hit Laxus." Gray whispered trembling as Lucy's eyes shot daggers at him.

"Well, let's go back to the guild now and party!" Natsu shouted, picking up Lucy bridal style and starting to head out of the meadow.

"The marriage mission was a big success." Mirajane squealed.

Erza grumbled something and pulled out 100,000 jewels.

"You win again." She sighed.

"No it was Natsu and Lucy who really won!" Wendy pointed out and nodded in the direction of them.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the wedding Mrs. Dragneel?" Natsu smirked.

"It was my Fairy Tail wedding. I wouldn't have had it any other way." Lucy replied hugging him tighter.

"You know, I love you."

"I love you too."

"You finally admitted it!" He grinned.

"It's your first time saying it to me and actually meaning it too."

"Silly Luce, I loved you since the day I first saw you."

Silently Lucy knew it was the same for her too.

**And that's the end. The epilogue will come out in a little so don't forget this story already! Please remember to review if I should write another story about their married life or something else. I have another idea but I won't reveal it just yet! Thanks for everything and all the people who supported me from the beginning, middle, or end. Thanks so much! You made this possible.**


	13. Epilogue

"Mama, tell me again how you and daddy got married."

"No Layla, it's time for bed." Lucy ruffled her daughter's rosy pink hair.

"Pleeeaaaase." Layla whined her chocolate brown eyes pleading.

"Okay, but after that straight to bed."

"Yay!"

"Well, your daddy and I just got back from a mission but Aunt Mira had another mission she wanted us to do. We had to prepare everything for a wedding. Nobody told us who was getting married but everyone but us knew that it -"

"Was supposed to be you and dad!" Layla shouted out interrupting.

"That's right. And somewhere in the middle, when we were supposed to pick out the cake, Aunt Erza lied and told us it was Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia who were supposed to be getting married."

"Because it was a surprise about you two right?"

"Right. Well daddy got jealous of Uncle Gray because he thought he was going to get married before him and he proposed to me."

"And what did you say Mommy?" asked a little boy with blonde hair coming into the room.

"Aiden, you are supposed to be asleep!" Lucy frowned when she saw the time.

"Layla gets to stay up and listen to the story! Why can't I?"

"Your sister is two years older than you."

"I'm already five! It's not fair!" his bottom lip trembled and his onyx eyes started watering.

"Fine! You can stay up and listen to the story, just don't start a tantrum or you will wake the baby."

"Yay!"

"Mama, continue the story already!" Layla whined tugging on Lucy's shirt.

"Okay. And when your daddy proposed to me, I was really shocked and so I (both kids leaned forward in anticipation) fainted." Lucy finished the sentence as the two kids started laughing and giggling.

"And daddy ran away." Layla added as she already heard the story many times.

"Yes, he ran away and when I woke up Aunt Erza told me that the plan was actually for me and daddy to marry."

"And you fainted again!" Layla said laughing out loud.

"Yes, but the wedding continued and when the day came for me to marry daddy, he started a fight and it turned into a huge mess."

"Auntie Erza told me he ruined the cake." Aiden said.

"That's right. And he ruined the flowers and the tables and all the food too. Along with the guild."

"But it still was a fairy tale wedding, right Mama?"

"It was my Fairy Tail wedding alright."

"And wasn't Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel married one month after because she caught the bouquet? And Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray married two months later?" asked Layla.

"Yes, it seems that the weddings became a normal part of Fairy Tail. Well, Mirajane was happy, at least."

"Dad said she placed bets on when you and daddy were going to get together." Layla added.

"She did. And she got really rich from it too." Lucy had to admit.

"Wow! She really must have known you loved each other." Layla said and yawned. This caused Aiden to start yawning too.

"Okay kids, time for bed."

"But I want to stay up until daddy gets home!" Aiden protested.

"You'll see him tomorrow! He's not going anywhere."

"But—"

"No buts, time for bed."

"Fine…." Aiden whined and went to his room.

"Mama, do you think I'll ever get my Fairy Tail wedding too?"

"Of course you will, one day you will find your prince charming, and get married and live happily ever after."

"I would rather have a dragon, Mama. Just like you." Layla grinned and showed her two pointy teeth just like her father.

Lucy laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night Mama."

Lucy walked out of the room and went to check on Aiden who was already fast asleep. She walked into the kitchen to find Natsu there.

"How long have you been home?"

"I came around midway during your story. Our wedding again?"

"Two nights in a row already."

"She must really think it's funny."

"Well it was wasn't it?

"But it still was the best night in my life."

"And I quite enjoyed doing the mission too."

"Too bad the cake was ruined."

"You were the one who destroyed it!"

"Out of all the weddings ours was the best." Natsu pointed out.

"How? Levy got to eat cake and Gray only caused a fight afterwards he married."

"Ours was still the best."

"For Mirajane, probably."

"You forgot that I got to marry you."

"Even though you never proposed the right way."

"So?"

"I have been married to you for 8 ½ years and you haven't even proposed marriage in the first place."

"I have! I said 'Luce lets marry'."

"After we were engaged."

"Fine. I will propose the right way." Natsu humpfed and got down on his knee. He pulled out a black box.

"Lucy Dragneel, would you please marry me?"

"You idiot, we're already married!"

"And your point is?"

"Sis, look! Dad is proposing to mom! They are going to get married!" Aiden shouted standing there shocked.

"Natsu, I thought you are already married! Are you getting a divorce?" Happy yelled flying through the window.

"Now look at all the commotion you caused!" Lucy shouted.

"Nothing unusual. And I didn't wake the baby."

"And you should be very very glad that you didn't. Or sadly I would have to break my promise that the kids will see you in the morning." Lucy said and leaned in kissing him.

It was after all usual. Every time Natsu came home from the mission something would happen. But this was the first time he proposed to her. So she couldn't kill him now. Not when he proposes the her.

Natsu left to put the kids back to bed. Lucy stared at the black box. So what that they were married. It was a ring after all. And it wasn't very often that Natsu would do something so romantic and sweet. Her excitement got the best of her and she grabbed the black box, opening it slowly.

Only to find a candy ring pop staring at her. And so she vowed that no matter what she promised and no matter if he proposed to her or not, Natsu Dragneel was going to regret this.

**A/N: I chose Layla for the girl because of Lucy's mom, and Aiden for the boy because it means fire. I didn't name the baby so you can yourself :)**

**And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review! I am so close to getting to 100! It would be a dream come true if it actually happened. This was just an epilogue that takes place in the future and when they are married and have kids. I kind of had a hard time writing it but I hope it turns out fine. **

**Do you want me to write a new story about Lucy's and Natsu's married life kind of like a sequel to this story? Or I have an idea to write a story of 50 one-shots about Natsu and Lucy and the color pink. They would all be fluffy and probably humorous. Thanks and review if you think I should continue.**


End file.
